my life as
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Summary: Sarah Graves is a 16 year old with a passion for writing. Sadly with the pressures of everyday she doesn't realize all of her talents but most importantly what it is she wants to become. Living in a small town she never expected to see her favorite actor and the cast of her favorite TV show. Matt Smith X Author


"Sarah you will find yourself someday don't worry about that! But now you've got to wake up" the Eleventh Doctor had said to her in her dreams lightly kissing her forehead. "Wait…what?" she had asked confused as she felt a poke on her skin. "Sarah you've got to wake up" he repeated slowly disappearing.

"Sarah Graves do you hear me? Wake up right now!" she heard a very familiar voice snap. "Huh? Oh sorry Mrs. Pendleton" Sarah answered seeing the slobber already evident on her desk. "You keep falling asleep in class and you'll never pass" Mrs. Pendleton said her voice concerned. "Yes ma'am" Sarah answered hearing the class around her giggle. She had the urge to snap at all of them but knew quite well that it would be best to stay quite. "Right. Now back to our lesson today class we're learning about the Parabola" Mrs. Pendleton continued. Sarah sighed fiddling with her Tardis pen that he friend Victory young let her borrow. She knew already today was going to be a long day.

Sarah was like every average teenage girl, well except that she was a complete geek. She had friends that respected her for that because each of them were awkward in their own ways. There was Chuck who was the only kid who would wear bowties every day, there was Kevin who was a little psycho, Amy who was a little too chipper, Dixie who loved his golf, Aaron widely known for his writing skills and singing skills, Emily who loved to design characters and dreamed of being a game designer, Haley who was like Sarah in many ways and not very popular, Cassie the bookworm, Gigi the hyperactive horse girl, and finally her boyfriend Quincy who was quiet yet inventive and known for his loving nature. All of them were best friends and all had one particular thing in common…they all loved Doctor Who. Every Saturday when none of them were busy they would gather at Sarah's grandparent's farm to watch the latest episodes and review old ones. Sarah, Gigi, Chuck, and Quincy all loved the Eleventh Doctor and all had the same dream of meeting him someday. Little did they know one day very soon they were going to get their lucky chance…

Dear Diary,

Alright so I'm a little disappointed in myself in Algebra II I've got a 72. That's a D! To tell you the truth I'm not an expert at the subject but I suppose I could try harder. Well it seems life just got more exciting! Their filming a new series about the Eleventh Doctor who will now live as an immortal that protects earth! I'm so excited I can't wait to see that next year. They say that BBC is desperate for American actors so their going all over the country to find people that fit the roles. I doubt they'd be coming here though. That would be a dream come true, being an agent of UNIT, wearing super cool costumes, but most importantly meeting Matt Smith! He's my favorite Doctor and well it was because of him I found my friends. Truth be told though I've got a crush on him. It's probably wrong because 1) why would he care about a country girl like me. 2) I'm way too young he's 32 and I'm only 16. 3) I'd faint almost every time. My friends tell me I'm good at acting but I could never really believe them. Only because their supposed to say that, their friends. I suppose though if that chance came I would jump for it. I feel like it would probably be the best thing to ever happen to me if that day came.

-Sarah Graves  
>1123/14

"Afternoon Mr. Taylor" Sarah said as she walked into chemistry class before lunch. "Hey Sarah how are you today?" Mr. Taylor greeted as he wiped off the white board. "Uh I'm alright had another tough math class but it could be worse" she answered setting down her Tardis book bag and grabbing her notebook. "Well it'll get better you'll see" Mr. Taylor answered. "Thanks Mr. Taylor see you after the lunch bell" Sarah said already on her way out to the cafeteria. "See you then Sarah have a good lunch" Mr. Taylor replied waving to his ambitious student.

Sarah was letting go of her ever worry she was about to see her friends. At this moment that's all that truly mattered to her anyway. She wasn't quite hungry so she made her way to the fishbowl where her friends were already gathering at a table. "Hey Sarah!" she heard Chuck call to her jumping up and running to hug her. "Hey Chuck!" she replied hugging her friend back. "So Sarah did you hear about the new TV show BBC has come up with?" Kevin butted in a bit of excitement in his voice. "Yeah I heard it's about the eleventh doctor!" Sarah cheered hugging him to. "I think it's their way of saving Doctor Who. I'm sorry but Capaldi is butchering it!" Gigi said sipping on her jug of apple cider. "I say it's because too many people are missing Matt Smith. You guys heard that he regretted leaving right?" Cassie said finally looking up from her book. "Yea I heard about that! Hey it'll be cool to see him back!" Chuck beamed straightening his bowtie. "I say it's a good thing really! Matt belongs to that character and it'll be great to see something new come out of all this" Aaron piped in as they all began taking their seats. "Wouldn't be something if they moved some auditions down here?" Emily asked glad to see her friends so happy. "That would be a dream come true!" Sarah answered her eyes in a dazed state. "That my friends would be dangerous!" Kevin said in a tone unsettling. "Why?" they all asked staring at him. "Because Matt Smith would be trampled! What girl in this town doesn't want to meet him?" Kevin asked his tone now settling down. "What fanboy wouldn't want to meet him?" Chuck shot out. "I knew you were going to say that" Sarah giggled as she sat beside Quincy.

Later that day…

In Chemistry class they were using the I-Pads. Sarah loved it when they used them in class. It gave the opportune time for her to look at 11th Doctor or Matt Smith pictures. Today the assignment was for them to be working on Caffeine, something that she was all too familiar with. "Alright class remember to work on these projects and try to get them finished by the end of this week" Mr. Taylor called out as he finished handing out the I-Pads. Practically every second she switched from work to drooling. "Hey Graves what are you so happy about?" she heard Angelia the most popular girl in school tease. "Maybe it's none of your business and maybe you should do your own work instead of cheating all the time" Sarah shot back before raising her hand. "Yes Sarah?" she heard Mr. Taylor call to her. "May I use the restroom?" Sarah asked politely. "Yes you may Sarah" Mr. Taylor replied.

When she got to the restroom she blew off a little steam with a little meditation. She knew in her heart the Doctor wouldn't have done that but then again she knew she had to have the sense to stand up for herself. The only good thing about this school day was that it was almost over. Soon she stood up and started heading back to class. She was happy that her chemistry teacher was the lenient one when it came to bathroom breaks, especially when there were people like Angelia.

DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW-DW

Later that night Sarah was sitting around the makeshift dining room with her parents, Bridget her little sister, Marco her older brother, and her grandparents. They watched the news as always considering that the adults believed it was important for the family to stay current. Their dinner was schnitzel and egg noodles with gravy. Though the two sisters opted to have their dinner smothered in ranch dressing. "You two are weird" Marco teased Bridget. "Says the only who will eat everything with pickle juice or chocolate sauce" Bridget shot back playfully punching his arm. "Hey Quiet you two I think Sarah may be interested in this bit! Show some respected." their grandma Hannah snapped quieting both of them.

"Well folks surprising news has come today that BBC is very desperate for finding young actors and actresses to fill the American roles of six young adult parts. So desperate that they are moving auditions all over South Carolina for the next two months. Greenwood will be visited on December 19th of this year. Appointments must be made in order to audition so in order to make your appointment today call 1-800-762-0096" they heard the anchor say. As soon as the last words came out of her mouth Sarah raced for the phone. "Told you" Hannah chuckled at her oldest granddaughter. It only took five seconds for them all to hear the loudest fan-girl scream they'd ever heard. "Well it's lucky we don't have too many neighbors or else they'd have called the police" Grandpa Joe said covering his ears. "Well what was that all about Sarah?" their dad asked. Sarah could barely contain herself as she hopped on one foot to the other. "I got the first slot! Chuck got the fifth! We're going to audition for Doctor Who!" Sarah squealed. "Good for you dear now c'mon and sit down so you can finish your supper then you can call your friends" grandma Hannah instructed. "Yes Ma'am" she answered taking her place back next to Bridget.

A/N II: alright so that's the end of chapter 1: the dream. I hope all of you enjoyed it and be sure to look for chapter 2: The Audition where I will be using Matt Smith's Rings of akhaten speech.


End file.
